1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle locating devices and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle locating device for aiding a person in the location of their vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle locating devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,701 describes a device that is attachable to an antenna and emits a flashing light when turned on to aid a person in finding their vehicle. Another type of vehicle locating device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,091 that also includes a device that is attachable to an antenna for providing an illuminated guide for locating a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,368 is a similar device that is attachable to a vehicle and provides a light source when turned on for locating a vehicle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes separate sound and light emitters for allowing a person to selectively elect which device to use. Each device preferably includes its own power supply to reduce the risk of overall power failure. The sound emitter allows for a person to located their vehicle in areas, such as a parking garage, where a light emitter may not be easily seen, whereas the light emitter may be used in areas of high ambient noise.